Beyond Infinity
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: At that point, Arthur knew he wouldn't make it. And neither did Merlin himself. He let out a choked sob, his hand trembling under the other's, but Arthur blinked back his tears, gripping Merlin's palm as tightly as he possibly could at that point—afraid that if he let go for the slightest second, he would be gone from his eyes in a mere instant. Modern AU!Merthur.


**Beyond Infinity**

**Pairing~ **Arthur & Merlin, a bit of Merlin & Mordred

**Warnings~ **Guns, angst, hospital rooms, boys' love/slash, modern AU

**Disclaimer~ **I do not own Merlin in any way, shape, or form. But Arthur does. And we all know it. X"D

**Music on My Mind~ **Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men (don't own)

**Kit's Notes~**

Fic for the storm. :P

Caitlin and Cee, I said I'd write "poetry" a few days ago, and I haven't forgotten. But because of my mood for the past couple of days and the way things are right now, it's turned into THIS. ^^"

I'm sorry in advance for any feels I might give you. That is all. I hope you don't hate me once you've reached the end... XD

I shouldn't have watched the finale of Walang Hanggan the other night, for any Pinoys out there who know what I'm talking about. ;_;

~Kit

~o~

Light flooded the room as Arthur slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

The first thing that hit him immediately was that Merlin was no longer holding his hand, and with every inch where he tried to move to search frantically for the dark-haired boy, he felt an terrible anguish that was unbearable beyond belief. Arthur exhaled sharply, wincing at the sudden spikes of excruciating pain that jolted through his body.

But he had to see Merlin. He had to find him.

To see if he was all right.

To see if was still breathing.

To see if he wasn't…if he _wasn't..._

~xXx~

_"Mordred, look—it doesn't have to be like this—"_

_BANG._

Arthur had clutched his chest and let out a low cry as he felt himself collapse to the ground below him. But he had never taken his eyes off Mordred, especially now as he faced what, in just a few seconds, would be his final, impending doom. Feeling his breath come out in agonised gasps, he'd met the other's bitter gaze, years of sorrow and torment visible in icy blue eyes.

This was it, he'd thought grimly to himself. This was the terrible fate that he'd been warned countless times about. The dark destiny he'd always neglected from the very beginning. From the very moment the words had come out of Merlin's mouth. And now he was going to pay dearly for it.

Arthur took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he looked death right in the eye with a stolid, fearless expression on his face. Waiting for the final blow.

But all of a sudden, a blur of red and blue had emerged from the shadows and soon a familiar figure stood tall in front of him.

"_Mordred...please."_

And then everything had happened so quickly.

Merlin stepping forward with slender arms outstretched protectively at his sides.

The genuine hesitation in Mordred's eyes just as he placed shaking fingers over the trigger.

The shot that rang loud in the Darkling Woods and echoed past the countless trees surrounding them.

Arthur hadn't even had time to blink when he'd seen Merlin's fragile body slowly crumple and fall back like an abandoned marionette.

And just like that, his guardian angel, once strong and fearless at his side, was now weak and vulnerable in the shelter of his arms.

"_Merlin," _the blond had gasped, cradling his head with a trembling hand soaked in his own blood. He exhaled sharply, bringing his face closer to his to see the latter's eyes closed shut and stiffened at the streams of crimson that slowly dribbled down his pale cheek. "_Merlin..." _he whispered again with a pained tone, feeling the lump in his throat start to swell and the hot tears begin to pool under his eyelids.

But that was when he heard another _click_ and then heard a loud shout.

"_No!"_

BANG.

In that instant, Arthur sucked in a gulp of air and turned, only to see Mordred lying wounded before him, sprawled out on his stomach on the ground with the revolver still tucked loosely between his fingers. The blond's bright blue eyes had widened when he'd stared at his assailant once more, but this time the latter's gaze was sombre and remorseful, steadfast on the dark-haired boy Arthur was holding in his arms. He watched as Mordred struggled to his knees and clutched Merlin's cold hand gingerly in his palm.

"_I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."_

And then there was another gunshot, and all that could be heard was dead silence.

Arthur's heart was pounding wildly in his chest at that point, especially when he had looked up to see his half-sister holding her own gun, which was now directly aimed for the chest of his beloved, right where his own heart was faintly beating. Her expression was impassive and unyielding and unlike Mordred's, held no hesitation but a look of malice and a dark, murderous intent.

The kind, compassionate little girl who he had once known before was far gone, and Arthur knew it from the moment he met her icy, spiteful eyes.

_Click._

In a split second, Arthur had thrown himself over Merlin and lost consciousness when he'd felt a sharp blow to his back.

~xXx~

Arthur let out a pained cry, ignoring the nurses that rushed to his side as he turned his head to look for his beloved. And it was only when he looked to his left that he saw the dark-haired boy lying motionless on the cot a few feet beside him like a corpse, his eyes closed shut and his chest barely rising.

The blond's heart broke in two as he stared sorrowfully at his ashen face. He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth he shifted his gaze towards the other's monitor.

_Merlin..._

Arthur let out another anguished groan and wrenched his arm over the edge of the cot as he reached desperately for the younger boy.

_Merlin, please...wake up..._

He tried to call the other's name, but the heavy weight he was feeling on his chest was too much for him to bear. His whole body hurt all over, and soon the pain was almost numbing.

At that point, Arthur knew he wouldn't make it.

And neither did Merlin himself.

The dark-haired boy's eyelids twitched, and his eyes opened slowly until he was gazing up at the ceiling with a tired expression on his face. But when he turned his head to see his beloved blond half-hanging from the cot with his arm outstretched longingly towards him, his heart sank, and a tear rolled down from his right cheek.

By sheer force, Merlin lifted his own hand from the side of his cot and struggled to meet Arthur's hand, at least by the fingertips if not more.

_Arthur... _ With some effort, he brought himself to exhale, keeping his eyes fixed on the latter's sombre gaze.

They reached as far as their broken bodies could possibly manage until their hands met halfway, with Arthur's fingers placed carefully over Merlin's palm, and the two looked at one another, both their countenances crestfallen. But neither had to speak a word to know what the other was thinking.

Merlin let out a choked sob, his hand trembling under the other's, but Arthur blinked back his tears, gripping Merlin's palm as tightly as he possibly could at that point—afraid that if he let go for the slightest second, he would be gone from his eyes in a mere instant. _I'm scared, Arthur._

Arthur's eyes softened that instant. _Shh...we'll be all right, _he thought, taking a deep breath and staring straight into sombre azure irises. _And it's not your fault. It's all _mine_._

The dark-haired boy heaved a sigh and winced at the searing pain he felt in the middle of his torso. _No, it's not. _ _I am the one who has failed to save you. I am the one who has failed Camelot...and Albion's fate._

Arthur swallowed hard, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. _Merlin._

Merlin sniffled, sadly shifting his gaze from his beloved to where their fingers were intertwined. _I'll wait for you._

Little by little, both their heartbeats were slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

It would only be a matter of time before the rest...would be complete silence.

The blond took a sharp exhale and followed the other's eyes.

So this was how everything would end after all. But at least he wouldn't die alone.

At least they'd go together.

He raised his head the slightest inch to stare longingly at the dark-haired boy silently weeping opposite him.

At least no one would hurt him anymore.

Merlin looked up, gazing at Arthur with teary eyes and a smile despite how grim things were looking for them at that moment.

At least they'd finally be free to love.

The blond sighed, grinning back at him as hot tears began to roll down his own flushed cheeks.

In a place where no one—not even Morgana—would be able to touch them. Beyond anybody's reach.

Merlin nodded once, holding Arthur's hand tight against his palm as the latter gradually began to fade from view—his vision growing fainter by the second.

Beyond infinity.

Past everything the two of them had ever dreamed of.

Soon enough, Arthur could feel almost nothing but the slightest warmth of Merlin's skin prickling against his and let out a sigh of relief as he sank into a deep sleep, knowing that his beloved was there with him at his side—like he always was and will be.

For eternity, each would be the other's first love...

And his last.

This is the story of Arthur and Merlin. And this is how it ends.

At the same time, their hands fell, and both machines instantly blared to life.

_BEEEEEEEEEEP._

_~Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.~_

~o~

**Kit's Notes~**

_Review? ^^"_

It's windy outside, which means the hurricane is nigh... *sighs* I'm really sorry for the feels, guys. Really. I've been in a bad mood today, and I really hope I don't lose Internet or my house for that matter.

I love my babies very much, and I already feel so bad I wrote this in my down time. Yes, I admit the Doctor Who reference in the end, and I also apologise if this incites any Pond feels from weeks ago. ^_^";

Will be moving to AO3 sometime by next week, if any of you give a damn. XD

~Kit


End file.
